halofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Viery
*** |forces2 = *Covenant Navy **Fleet of Valiant Prudence ***''Long Night of Solace'' *Covenant Army **3 Scarab platforms **Thousands of Infantry **Three Spires **5+ Stealth Pylons |casual1 = Heavy casualties * |casual2 = Heavy casualties *3 Scarabs *Spire One }} The Battle of Viery was a major engagement between the United Nations Space Command and the Covenant Empire during the Fall of Reach in August 2552.Halo: Reach level Tip of the Spear Background On the night of August 11, 2552, Noble Team discovered a large Covenant Strike force the night prior, and the UNSC decided to prepare a response with a massive ground and air based counterattack the following morning. The overall goal of the UNSC was to rout the entirety of the Covenant Strike Force as per WINTER CONTINGENCY. Thus ending the Covenant foot hold on Reach. Battle On the morning of August 12, units from all different branches, including the Army, Marine Corps, and Navy moved on to their targets all across Viery. Assault on Szurdok One of these targets was a series of teleportation spires located along the Szurdok Ridge. It is important to note that the UNSC did not know what the main purpose of the spires were upon attacking. Noble Team led the attack on Spire One, deactivating the EMP shield and cleared the area of defenses. With this the UNSC called in a MAC strike executed by the . The purpose of the spires was soon realized to be a teleportation device for the cloaked Long Night of Solace in low orbit above Reach. Upon being discovered, the Covenant Supercarrier proceeded to obliterate the attacking UNSC forces, causing Noble Team to retreat from the battlefield. The Supercarrier then fell back into Covenant controlled space in orbit above Reach. Aftermath While overall it is unknown if all the UNSC units managed to achieve their goals, it is known that the Assault on Szurdok Ridge ended with terrible losses. However, the previously unknown Long Night of Solace was discovered. This would cause 60% of the remaining UNSC fleets to reroute back to Reach in order to defend the colony. The timeframe for the arrival was deemed too slow by Noble Team, so they devised a plan with what they had to fight back against the remnants of the Fleet of Valiant Prudence.Halo: Reach level Long Night of Solace Participants UEG Naval Assets Military Personnel Units Ground Forces *UNSC Army **124th Mechanized Infantry Brigade ***1st Regiment ***6th Regiment ***13th Regiment ***47th Regiment ***127th Regiment ***501st Regiment **34th Infantry Brigade ***4th Regiment ***14th Regiment ***581st Regiment ***594th Regiment ***556th Battalion ***1337th Battalion **8th Armored Brigade ***37th Regiment ***38th Regiment ***3rd Battalion ***169th Company ***267th Company ***314th Company ***352nd Company ***371st Company ***465th Company **2 Lima *UNSC Marine Corps **105th Shock Troops Division ***2nd Shock Troops Battalion ***7th Shock Troops Battalion **11th Shock Troops Battalion **22nd Shock Troops Battalion **12th Marine Regiment ***1st Battalion 12th Marines ***3rd Battalion 12th Marines ***4th Battalion 12th Marines ***5th Battalion 12th Marines Covenant Naval Assets Military Personnel Gallery File:HaloReach - Frigates.png|The and participate in the battle. Sources Category:Engagements in the Fall of Reach Category:Covenant Victories in the Human-Covenant War